pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness is the second set of games in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. At the start you'll be asked certain and random questions to contemplate what Pokémon your character will be. After that, you press your finger to the screen, and the game calculates your aura. You may be given such Pokémon as a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Meowth, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Skitty, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, or Munchlax. After they analyze your aura, you'll be able to choose a Partner Pokémon. In Chapter 1, your Partner finds you passed out on the beach. He/she wakes you up, saying stuff like "How'd you get here?" You tell him/her about you being a Human. Your Partner is shocked, and explains you're not a human. Shocked yourself, you realize that you are a Pokémon. Then, Zubat and Koffing come along, steal your partner's Relic Fragment, and the twosome run into Beach Cave. Mad and frustrated, your partner and you dash into the cave. At the pit, you see Koffing and Zubat, looking at the fragment. They battle you, and when you defeat, they drop the Relic Fragment and bound out. When you arrive back on the beach, your partner asked to form an Exploration Team with you. You accept, and then he/she explains about becoming a Rescue Team at Wigglytuff's Guild. When you arrive, Chatot comes down and says you must leave. You and your partner tell him you came as an Exploration Team. In the Guild there is many other Pokémon, Wigglytuff is the Guildmaster, Chatot his right hand Pokémon, Diglett who is the Guild sentry, Loudred who helps Diglett with the Sentry Duty and wakes you up of a morning. Once you join the Guild, your days training as an Exploration Team could involve completing jobs on the Jobs Board or the Outlaw Board, going on explorations with the rest of the guild, performing story line jobs or completing sentry duty when Diglett has other jobs to do. You and your partner then face many challenges, and near the end, you have to fight either Dialga or Palkia, and face many other tough bosses including Froslass, Drowzee and Luxray. Along the way, you find out how you came to be a Pokémon and the purpose you had to serve to save the world from paralysis. Dungeons Click a dot to go to the page. File:Map-PMD-DarknessTime.png circle 203 179 4 Treasure Town circle 235 123 4 Luminous Springs circle 291 179 4 Hot Springs circle 199 187 4 Beach Cave circle 235 203 4 Drenched Bluff circle 299 131 4 Mt. Bristle circle 251 155 4 Waterfall Cave circle 323 155 4 Apple Woods circle 291 211 4 Craggy Coast circle 347 187 4 Mt. Horn circle 387 203 4 Foggy Forest circle 411 227 4 Steam Cave circle 259 99 4 Amp Plains circle 211 107 4 Northern Desert circle 179 107 4 Quicksand Cave circle 307 91 4 Crystal Cave circle 299 67 4 Crystal Crossing circle 363 107 4 Treeshroud Forest circle 195 147 4 Brine Cave circle 91 219 4 Hidden Land circle 59 179 4 Temporal Tower circle 251 131 4 Mystifying Forest circle 75 275 4 Blizzard Island circle 83 291 4 Crevice Cave circle 203 291 4 Surrounded Sea circle 83 131 4 Miracle Sea circle 339 251 4 Aegis Cave circle 395 131 4 Mt. Travail circle 443 163 4 Spacial Rift circle 67 43 4 Dark Crater circle 355 267 4 Concealed Ruins circle 179 251 4 Marine Resort circle 163 203 4 Bottomless Sea circle 179 75 4 Shimmering Desert circle 107 292 4 Mt. Avalanche circle 83 75 4 Giant Volcano circle 323 291 4 The Great Hole circle 187 35 4 Sky Stairway circle 403 83 4 Mysterious Jungle circle 235 163 4 Serenity River circle 315 179 4 Landslide Cave circle 267 171 4 Lush Prairie circle 267 195 4 Tiny Meadow circle 347 139 4 Maze Cave circle 291 155 4 Oran Forest circle 243 283 4 End Lake circle 459 43 4 Happy Outlook circle 51 91 4 Mt. Mistral circle 443 123 4 Shimmer Hill circle 411 252 4 Lost Wilderness circle 291 291 4 Midnight Forest circle 235 227 4 Zero Island North circle 251 243 4 Zero Island East circle 235 259 4 Zero Island South circle 219 243 4 Zero Island West Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness Category:Mystery Dungeon series Category:Side Games Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon